faseripfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironman (Mach 40)
'''Ironman (Mach 40)''' ''' ''' Real Name:Tony Stark Universe:616 Created by: [http://www.angelfire.com/comics/benriely/ Ben Riely] Stats Suit Stark *F IN(40) GD(10) *A RM(30) TY(6) *S UN(100) GD(10) *E UN(100) GD(10) *R IN(40) *I EX(20) *P TY(6) Health: 270/36 Karma:66 Resources: MN(75) Pop: 35 Known Powers: High-Yield Arc Reactor: The armor and Stark's own body are powered by the high-yield arc reactor mounted in his chest. The high output of the arc reactor has given Stark the following: -Multi-Task: Stark is able perform up to 3 non-die-roll actions simultaneous to any other declared combat actions. For example, while fighting he can scan area, access data-files and conduct business at Stark Resilient. -Learning Capability: Stark is able to learn faster with Am ability. Equipment: Iron Man Armor Mark 40: Stark's new armor is composed of a liquid smart-metal, being easily stored in a briefcase, which by action of the Extremis virus can be aligned to a subdermal guide and form the suit exoskeleton. The Bleeding Edge Armor enables the wearer the abilities shown below: -Alter-Ego: Stats are changed as above -Anti-Theft Device: Attempts to copy or dismantle the suit causes it to detonate in 2 rounds for In damage to all in 1 area. -Body Armor: Rm protection vs. Physical and Energy -Force Field: Am protection vs. Physical, In protection vs. corrosives, Am protection vs. Heat and Cold, Mn protection vs. Energy, Un protection vs. Radiation and Electrical --He can cancel all power to weapons to feed this power for Mn protection. -Self-Repair: Mn, the nano-machines create a second layer of artificial muscle over Stark's body, upon which additional structures are assembled. This also enables the armor to self-repair and be almost invulnerable as the armor is capable of transforming and healing itself, by having the constantly replicating nano-machines replace anything that is lost or used, as long as the power output from the arc reactor isn't interrupted or terminated. -ECM: The armor has Rm invisibility to radar and sonar. -Computer: Iron Man's Armor is controlled by an onboard computer system. His computer is able to perform the following: --Flight Computer: Grants Iron Man Ex maneuverability, and also a +2cs to any Agility FEAT that involves maneuvers or turns. --Targeting Computer: Grants Iron Man +2cs to Agility to fire the suit's weapons systems. --Computer Link: Iron Man is able to link with computer systems, guarded or otherwise at Mn intensity. He may use this ability to scour computer files, access security records, see through security cameras, see through surveillance satellites. --Systems Monitoring: Displays within the helmet inform him of the status of weapons and power level. -Shape-Shifting: Am, the nano-machines can turn into clothes, other armors, or even different beings completely, by having the nano-machines change their properties into whatever Stark wants them to. -Multi-Environment Life Support: The Armor's internal air supply lasts more than 1 hour and can be sealed for travel through low oxygen, underwater or outer space environments -Energy Absorption: Armor has ability to absorb up to Un Energy per round for up to 4 rounds. Absorbed Energy can be redirected into any of the armor's weapon systems or force field, raising that ability score by +1cs above it's maximum ability for 4 rounds or until the 400 points of energy has been depleted. Each round beyond 4 that energy is stored requires Yellow Endurance FEAT or energy is discharged in 1 area radius, including armor's wearer, inflicting Rm damage. Armor provides no protection in this case. -Override: Iron Man may consciously choose to override his built-in security mechanisms to raise various ability scores. --Strength and Repulsor damage may be increased to a maximum of Sh-Y --Most other abilities (Judge's discretion) may be increased a maximum of +1cs using override --The first round of override, wearer must make Yellow Endurance FEAT roll and subtract -1cs Endurance each round until armor is removed and repaired, in which case Endurance is returned to normal stats immediately. Appropriate statistics are lowered until repair is completed. Failure of Endurance roll at any time results in immediate suit compromise. Armor freezes and is useless until removed and repaired. -Flight: Iron Man's boot jets allow him to fly at Am airspeed and still perform most actions. --By rerouting weapon's systems to thrust, this can be raised to Un, but no offensive actions can be taken. --If used as weapons, Iron Man's boot jets can inflict In damage with 2 area range. --Iron Man's boot jets possess enough fuel to operate for 100 minutes in airless environment such as space or underwater. This does not confer underwater or zero-g combat ability -Protected Senses: Rm protection vs. Sound and Light. Blindness only lasts 1 round max. -Sensors: Am intensity at a 3 area range in the Chronometer, Radar, Sonar, Magnometer, Atom-Force Microscope, Photon, Heat, Motion and other sensor instruments. Mn ability to communicate on s supspace/satellite communications array which receives local and video signals. In ability to translate all known earth languages and the better known alien languages. Weapons Systems: The Bleeding Edge Armor has the following weapons: -Repulsors: Mn Force, up to 10 areas. May inflict substantially less damage at discretion of user. Can perform the following power stunts: --Wide Focus Beam: Iron Man is able to utilize repulsor as an area of effect weapon by using a wide-focus beam. Inflicts up to In Force (-2cs from Mn) but will affect all targets within 1 area --Iron Man's targeting computers allow him to simultaneously attack 2 targets, 1 repulsor each, with a decrease of -1cs to hit for increased difficulty, and -1cs damage as both beams no longer focused on same target. Simultaneous attack may use Wide Focus Beam with associated penalties as listed -Uni-Beam: Chest-based multi-band light and energy emitter. Iron Man is able to utilize his Uni-Beam to perform the following actions: --Heat Beam: Am --Laser Beam: Am --Light Beam: Mn intensity --Tractor Beam: Rm --Holographic Projector: Rm -Pulse Bolts: Un Force, 15 areas -Electromagnetic Pulse: Am ability to shut down electronic devices within a 50-yard radius -Sonic Generators: Rm -Magnetic Field Generator: Am -Explosive Shell Projectiles: Fired out of his gauntlets, the mini-energy bombs cause Rm damage to a target -Mini-Missiles: Fires up to 10 areas, In damage to an entire area -Laser Torch: Built into the finger of the gauntlet, the laser torch cuts through Am material -Electrical Charge: The armor can generate up to an Am Electricity on the surface to dispel attackers -Armor-Piercing Taser: Able to to penetrate through Am armor, delivers an Am Electrical charge capable of stunning an opponent for 1-10 rounds Talents: Bionics, Business/Finance, Cybernetics, Electronics, Engineering, Weapon Design Contacts: Stark Resilient, The Avengers, Maria Stark Foundation, War Machine/James Rhodes, Rescue/Pepper Potts Gameplay tips *Initiative Bonus: +1 *Max running speed: Other Versions [[Ironman (Original Armor)]] History Links